Je ne regrette rien
by kittylover93
Summary: Bella is singing inside her room while the Cullens are off hunting, well that's what she thinks. The lovely Jasper has decided to stay behind for the weekend. He finds the hidden feeling in the song. What feeling is it and what does it mean. You will have to read to find out.


**Okay I am really ashamed of myself for how long it has been since I have put anything up. My muse has been smacking me with tons of different ideas to share with you guys. And I know right now we are morning the loss of some great writers out there but until I am kicked off I will try my best to write something you guys will enjoy reading. I hope I do not disappoint. This is about how Bella is singing inside her room while the Cullens are off hunting, well that's what she thinks. The lovely Jasper has decided to stay behind for the weekend. He finds the hidden feeling in the song. What feeling is it and what does it mean. You will have to read to find out. Rated M for mature so please if you are under 18 do not read. Thank you and fingers crossed I'll be here for a while. **

BPOV

Well I am all alone for the weekend and I really don't mind it. Dad has gone off on a fishing trip with Billy for the whole weekend. All of the Cullens had left for a hunting trip off somewhere in Canada and would not be back till Monday morning so I really had nothing left to do.

I have already made and eaten my dinner. Went on the computer for a few hours. I have read three chapters in a book I was reading. As well as sat in the spinny chair and spun around while staring at the ceiling. My night has officially gone from many possibilities to plain boring.

I never really get to sing so I decided to sing since I did not have to worry about boyfriends who over praise the singing and fathers who mock the song. I chose Pink's song split personality. I was able to sing to my hearts content because I had nobody to worry about.

**(please listen to the song if you haven't heard the song.)**

I finally finished the song. By the end I was quiet once again. That's when I heard it. There was the light sound of creaking wood. My heart leaped out my chest as I whirled around towards my window. There sitting on the windowsill was Jasper. He was smiling at me with his head tilted to the side just slightly. His blond hair falling perfectly around his head except for the right side which was tucked behind his ear. He was perched between the two sides of the window. One leg hung down to the floor. The smile he had made my heart skip a beat which I hoped he did not hear.

"J-Jasper, what are you doing here? I thought you and the whole family were out on a hunt."

His smile widened as he laughed. He brushed his hair back with his hand, "Well they decided to hunt and I just didn't feel like going. Edward mentioned that Charlie was thinking about going fishing for the weekend so I figured you could use some company." I suddenly got a sinking feeling. If he lost control of himself I was as good as dead. He must have felt the worry, "Dear Bella. You have to give me some credit. To be honest the thirst does not bother me. The only time it bothers me is when I am around my family. My ability to sense their thirst increases mine six times what it normally is. I guess it is the downfall of living with vampires."

"How long were you sitting there Jasper?" I asked. I hated my singing and it made me blush knowing that he could have heard it.

"Well since just about the beginning of your song. I was going to let you be cause I know I hate when others listen to my singing."

I cut him off, "Then why are you sitting there?"

He got quite and his eyes began searching my own eyes. I felt like he could see deep down to my soul with those beautiful golden brown eyes. "Because I could feel the emotion behind the words. Your feelings pulled me straight to you as you sang that song. There is more behind the words than you let on."

Oh no. Did he know? I had a secret I had hidden for many years. Ever since I was eleven I found out something about myself and not a single soul knew besides me. He got off of the windowsill and walked toward me. I tried to hide my emotions behind a smile. "You know the part that made me actually come into your room was the part where it says '_You don't know me well enough to label me, sick, or even disturbed. When you break it down I'm just two girls, Trying to blend, trying to vibe, Trying to live just one life. Everybody's got insanities. I got a split personality.' _There was just so much feeling behind that phrase as you sang it."

He was like a wild animal stalking his prey now. He would take a step toward me. I took one back. Edward had told me that the time when Jasper's power was the strongest was when he touched someone. There was no way I could let him touch me. Nobody was allowed to know my secret. I was not going to be labeled a freak again. Back when I lived with my mother nobody knew but they knew something was not right about me. That was why I left. Washington was a new start for me and I could not let that get ruined. If it didn't work here I had nowhere left to go.

I smiled at him again, "Jasper you are full of it you know. I just love the words and it seems like it has so much power in her words." By now I was pressed against the wall and he was so close to me.

He kept walking towards me, "Come now Bella. Show me what you hide." He reached out and cupped my face. I begged that he not notice, but I knew the moment he touched me that he could see what I hid. He smiled, "So it is not just Bella. You two are truly trying to just live one life as the song says."

He dropped his hand and stepped back. Great, that was it. The secret had just been thrown out there into the room. He sat on my bed and looked at me, "Why have you never mentioned your gift Bella?"

I looked at the ceiling and laughed a pained laugh, "Gift? Are you kidding me. This has been a fucking curse since I truly admitted it to myself. You couldn't know how difficult it is to have to worry about another personality taking over and doing things. She can take over when she gets enough strength. I will black out for days and not have the slightest idea what she did in that time frame. I am in a constant fear of what she could do."

"You lock her up. That is why she causes so much trouble for you dear Bella. If you let her free then she will be less likely to get into trouble."

He said it with such assurance that I wanted to believe him. It was then that I looked into his eyes and I saw something there. It was the same thing that I kept hidden. I tilted my head to him and asked, "And what name does yours go by?"

His eyes shifted. They were almost a green now. I had never seen a Cullen with eye color like that. As they got hungrier they went from gold to brown to black. I had never seen them such a color. He looked into my eyes, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

I could feel her trying to take over. She wanted to show herself to Jasper. She wanted to have someone know that she was there. I wouldn't let her take me over. Jasper must have sensed my urge to keep her inside. He walked over to me and touched my cheek again, "Bella, if you want to live without fear you must embrace her. Share the time in the light. Share this moment with her. Move over slightly so that she can have some control but you can know what happens. That is the only way you will not go insane."

I could feel her moving me over but I was still there. I could see and feel everything that was going on.

JPOV

I could see the changeover happening. Bella was still there but so was her other personality. There was now a coy smile on her face. Her eyes were no longer that chocolate brown we had come to know. They were the color of a veggie vampire when they were in need of a hunt. They were brown but there was a touch of gold to it.

"Well hello there Jasper. You are a saint for talking her into letting me out some. Normally I have to fight her tooth and nail to let me out."

"It was nothing. So what may I ask is your name?"

She smiled at me. I could feel the happiness radiate off of her. Finally someone was willing to know her. She was someone separate from Bella and for the first time someone wanted to know her instead of Bella. "My name is Selene."

"Ahh Greek goddess of the moon. What a lovely name." I could feel my other side demanding to speak. I let him come out. Perhaps if they saw that two sides could work together their life may not be so hard.

She could see the change in my eyes. The one true way to know who I was in that moment. They were now the green that they had been when I was human. "And who is this?" she asked coyly.

We laughed in unison she knew us already and she just came out to play. "My name is Major. Jasper has always been the one in control but when times require it I come out to kill what needs to be killed."

She laughed, "Ah just like how I come out when Bella needs to relax and have some fun. So Major why do you keep hidden?"

"My sweet Selene, I do not keep hidden. I am always there in Jasper's everyday life. Unlike Bella Jasper does not keep me locked up. I am free to hunt when I want. I am the lover in the bedroom. I am the one that people fear. I am the one that was at the forefront during Maria's war."

She came and sat next to us. She was not afraid. Someone finally understood. In her eyes I was not a freak more so than the other vampires. She smiled at me once again, "So why am I not afraid of you if you are the expert killer of vampires I have heard so much about."

"Because you have nothing to fear."

"I should not then worry about you drinking me dry?" she said jokingly.

Oh no. Knowing the major he was about to throw out my biggest secret. _"Major you can not tell her why she should not fear." _

"_Ah come on Jasper. She is one to actually understand us. She will understand why she mustn't fear."_

"_Oh no. Edward has put claims on her and we can not breach those." I argued mentally with him. _

"_Jasper you can not deny that we have felt her emotions toward us. There have been times of nothing but lust coming from those two. They want us as much as we want them." _

The whole conversation took only seconds. The Major pushed me to the sides and spoke, "Because we crave your body far more than your blood sweet Selene."

I was afraid to experience how she felt about that but I was quite surprised. Instead of the repulsion I thought I would feel, I felt lust. The part that really got me was that it was not only Selene but Bella as well. The Major laughed in our mind _"See." _We inhaled and what we smelled made our eyes go dark. She was turned on by that.

Selene walked toward us. "You boys want our body so bad. Well why don't you take it. I know that Bella and I have had many a dream about what we would do to that wonderful body if we had the chance."

It was my turn to speak, "Is that just Selene or does Bella feel the same?"

Her eyes went back to the chocolate brown and she looked into my eyes, "I do Jasper." Her eyes went to a darker version of Selene's eyes. Both the Major and I knew that it was a perfect blend of Selene and Bella. The four personalities in the room were perfectly blending. She walked toward us and touched us. I could feel the want, the need, the love hidden behind the lust. I couldn't stop my hand as it cupped her face and had her look up at me.

BPOV

I could feel Selene there. It was like for the first time in forever we were both agreeing on what we wanted to do. I put my hand on Jasper's chest. He felt so cool but warm at the same time. His hand met my cheek and pulled my eyes toward his. I felt me raise myself onto my tiptoes. His lips were centimeters from mine. "Oh Jasper." was all I had to whisper. He closed the distance between us.

The kiss was full of passion but love as well. I had never kissed Edward like this. Edward never put any bit of himself into our kisses. With Jasper I could feel all his emotions and I knew that it was not his gift that allowed me to feel this. I knew it should feel wrong but it felt anything but.

I could feel Selene taking over and somehow I could tell that the Major was taking Jasper over as well. Soon the kiss deepened. His tongue danced over my bottom lip begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and his tongue darted right in. He tasted so good. My tongue slipped into his mouth. It ran lightly over his teeth and I couldn't help but love the feel of the sharpness of them. Our tongues fought for dominance and his eventually won, but only cause I needed to breathe.

We broke apart and I knew he could feel the sparks flying between us. He grabbed us roughly and pulled us to him. He went to work kissing my neck and all I could do was melt into his arms. He made his way up to my ear and gently nibbled, "Oh we need you two. We need to feel your bare skin on ours. Please say you will."

Selene and I did not even need to discuss this. We had truly thought about this moment thousands of times before. Our voices mixed, the confidence of hers and the softness of mine, "Take us. Both of us."

A smile came across his face that I knew belonged to Jasper. He lifted us gently onto the bed. My fingers fumbled as they worked the buttons of his silk black shirt. He didn't seem to mind the pace as he kissed my neck as I worked. I could feel his hands running along my torso. As I got done with the buttons on his shirt I slid the fabric off of his beautifully sculpted shoulders. The fabric landed lightly on the floor. My hands now had free access to roam over his body. He was magnificent. He had the body of a fit soldier. His abbes were well defined. I had a feeling that even if he was not a vampire they would be hard as rock. His skin felt so nice. There were also marks all over his torso and arms. I now understood why he never wore short sleeves, he was ashamed of them.

I traced one and his head bent. His hands stopped moving and he reached down to the floor. He started to put his shirt back on, "I'm sorry. I know I am not a pleasant sight."

I stopped his movements. His voice was Jasper but I could see the Major in his eyes, "Stop it. You are wonderful. You would not be you without your battle marks. Each of those marks is another reason to be thankful that you are here now. That you can be here in my arms. Please don't be ashamed of them."

He smiled at me weakly and took his shirt back off. I laughed, "That is more like it." I wrapped my arms around his neck and wound my fingers into his silky hair. I pulled his lips back down to me and kissed him deep. My fingers let go of his hair and began roaming his chest once again. I could feel his hands go down my side and lift my shirt up. I leaned forward and broke the kiss for just an instant so that my shirt could come off.

He looked me over and it was at that instant I realized I didn't have a bra on. I went to cover myself when he held my arm lightly, "No baby. Don't hide from me. You are beautiful and you should never hide it."

There was true meaning behind his words. He did not just want to have sex. He really wanted it to be special. He lightly touched my skin and with every touch an electric shock went through my system. With every jolt it made me love him more. I had always loved Jasper from the moment I saw him in high school. We kissed lightly and passionately. The kiss deepened and I could feel Selene and the Major start to take part as well. Her hands reached for the belt buckle of his dark wash jeans. She was able to work quicker than me. His lips were on my neck again and the cold of his lips just felt wonderful.

I could not stop myself from memorizing his body with my hands. I pushed off his pants and he was going commando. My eyes widened at the sheer size of him. I bit my lip as I looked up into his glorious eyes. They were a very dark green and gold color. He tore my pajama shorts right off of me. He looked up at me through his eye lashes when he saw my black lace panties. An evil sort of look came over him. "Were you expecting me?" he practically growled.

It sent a jolt right down to my core making me wetter. I reached up and pulled him down. I nibbled on his earlobe as Selene whispered, "She won't admit it but I have always worn a pair of sexy panties in the hopes that you would get to see."

He made a sound that was right between a growl and a purr. I licked from his ear down to his neck where I lightly sucked on his neck, "Tell me Selene. Did you ever think that I would be this hard for your sexy body?"

He grabbed our ass and gave a tight little squeeze. Selene and I had a quick exchange of words in our head and I agreed to let her have the most run of things first. She wrapped her legs around the Major's body and shifted her weight showing him that she wanted to be on top. He obliged and let her be on top. She ran our soaked panties over his hard cock. She bent down and whispered, "Let me answer that with another question. Major, did you ever think that I would be so soaked thinking about that wonderful cock of yours so close to my core?"

He growled a bit more in response. Selene slid down his body kissing him as she went. She slowly kissed each inner thigh before taking his member in her hand and giving it a slight tug. His fingers grabbed onto the sheets. Her mouth slowly took in the head of his member. He hissed at the heat of her mouth. I couldn't believe how great he tasted. We could suck on him for hours. "Oh Selene." he moaned. It just made us go faster on him. "Darlin' if you don't want me to cum in your mouth you better stop now." I didn't listen to him. I wanted him to. I wanted to hear what noise he would make. "Selene, Bella." then came a slight whimper that was plain adorable and I loved. I took it all, everything he gave I took.

He let go of the sheets and pulled me up to him. We kissed for a long time and I could feel his hands touching all over my torso. His hands came to the front and grabbed my breasts and pulled on them a little bit. It felt marvelous and I couldn't help but moan.

He flipped us back over so fast that I barley noticed that I was now laying down. He kissed down my neck and to my breast. He sucked on it not too roughly but it was not gentle either. His one hand kneaded the one he was not sucking on while his other arm wrapped around me bringing me closer to him.

He finally let go and continued kissing down my body. When he got to my panties I could see him take a deep breath. Then I felt his teeth lightly graze over top of where the panties stopped. Then I felt them sliding off. My eyes widened when I saw that he was removing them with nothing but his teeth.

The cold air hitting my wet center gave me chills. The air did not hit it long before Jasper's face was replaced. "Oh Bella, Selene you two smell so divine. We have waited so long for this." that was when he licked. He sucked and licked down there so much it did not take long till I was coming. It was my first ever orgasm with someone. The only other ones I had ever had was when I would have some alone time with my rabbit.

I couldn't stop the sounds of pleasure that came from me if I had wanted to. Before I knew what was happening my fingers were laced into his thick curly locks, pulling him closer. The feeling could not be described in other words except Nirvana. "Oh Jasper, Major...so good...don't stop." quickly I was thrown over the edge once again into a blissful oblivion.

Once my hands fell from his hair as we came down from our high he began to lightly nibble his way back up my body. He kissed me shoving his tongue in my mouth. The taste of me on his lips was actually quite wonderful. I could not help but grab his lower lip with my teeth a slowly pull away. I could feel one of Selene's famous smirks come over our face. She spoke with confidence, "Now soldier, get inside me."

His back straightened out as the order was given. Then like a panther about to strike he crouched down with his arms on both sides of me, "Yes ma'am!" Then I could feel his tip at my entrance just teasing. Then without warning his hands were on my shoulders as he plunged in.

He filled me so much I could not believe that he even fit. "Oh...so...good." I moaned. The feel of him inside me was wonderful. He began to slowly move. I knew that this had to be the side of Jasper. He was slower more loving. I had a feeling that the Major would be rough and commanding. I liked this side of Jasper. There was light touching, sucking and hands that roamed slowly as if memorizing every inch of me. He went slow but it also felt great.

I loved the fact that he started slow but Selene would have none of that. She drug her nails down his back hard and fast. His eyes snapped closed and when they opened they were that green color of the Major. I knew that my eyes were no longer my chocolate brown but her color. She bucked up into him and he growled at her. His voice was deeper, darker, and it sent a wave of wetness to my core, "Now none of that. I am in charge here missy."

I could feel the smirk come across our face, "Then do your job."

"My pleasure." He stared to increase his speed and I loved the feeling. Right when I was on the brink of being thrown over the edge he stopped and pulled out. Our eyes flew open. He laughed an evil laugh at us. His hands gripped our hips and flipped us over. He took us doggy style. It wasn't long before he took us all over the edge. "Jasper, Major." I screamed. "Bella, Selene."

We both laid down. I laid on his bare chest. I started to draw designs on his chest with my finger. I heard Jasper sigh. "What is it?"

I could feel his fingers run over my hair. He sighed one more time before he spoke, "Do you think you will regret this in the morning?"

I smiled into his chest and replied, "Je ne regrette rien."

I felt his chest move as he chuckled to himself. I could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "I don't regret anything either."

For the rest of that weekend I spent it with Jasper and Selene with the Major. We made love many times for those days. When the end of the weekend was near us and the rest of the Cullens were due to come back we made the decision that we would stay together. We would explain to Alice and Edward that we were in love and we were sorry but it was not going to happen between us. Alice saw it coming and had time to talk to Edward and turns out that Alice and Edward had been hiding true mate feelings for each other. Edward didn't want to get between Alice and Jasper. So everything worked out fine. Now I'm living to the best. Jasper understands me so much and he's also not afraid to be himself with me.

I am loving being with Jasper. We are planning on getting married in a couple years. After the honeymoon he plans on changing me. I am nervous about it but the thought of living the rest of eternity with those two men who hold our hearts. I am facing the rest of eternity and I can not wait to experience it, especially with my Jazz.

**Well that was Je ne regrette rien. In case you guys don't want to translate it the phrase means "I have no regrets." Well please review and let me know what you think. I mean I haven't posted in a while and I would really love to hear from you guys. Also new readers I do allow people who are not members to review so please leave thoughts. :D love you guys. **

**-Kittylover93**


End file.
